Linner - An Ice Flower One-Shot
by Dylindian225
Summary: smutty smut. Lunch didn't fill Weiss up, and she's hungry for a little Ruby. Short Ice Flower One-Shot. M for smutty smut. P.S. Hurt/Comfort, because of the comfort part ;) I might make Weiss' turn at some point.
1. Linner Part 1

**now i dont usually like writing smut about ruby, as for some strange reason i prefer girls (and boys for that matter) over the age of 16. 15 just seems like, too young. i dont know its weird. however i do ship Ice Flower, and a friend wanted me to write some Ruby so.**

**my kinky friend, here you go. some ruby smut and before you ask, NO. I will NOT write futa. im not into that. i will never be.**

* * *

After an incredible food fight broke out in the middle of lunch, the participating students were covered with food, and thus, needed to bathe. Ruby had just stepped out of the shower and was drying off her body when Weiss opened the door to the bathroom and stepped in wearing nothing but her panties and bra, knowing that Ruby was inside.

"Weiss!?" Ruby exclaimed, attempting to alert Weiss of her presence.

"What?" Weiss asked, looking up at Ruby annoyed. Why couldn't Ruby just make this easy?

"Umm, I'm naked?" Ruby informed Weiss, who was already aware.

"So what? Were both girls, we have the same parts."

"Well, I guess. But, just, what do you need?" Ruby asked nervously, holding a towel around herself.

"My makeup. This is the team's bathroom you know, and thus; I keep my makeup in here."

Weiss walked over to the counter in front of Ruby, bending over to make sure that Ruby had a good look at her. Weiss had been interested in Ruby for a while, but it wasn't until the food fight when Ruby held her that she knew. She felt the strength of Ruby's capable arms, and had relished the embrace of Ruby's strong yet gentle hold on her. She knew then that Ruby was hers. She just had to show Ruby that she was hers.

Taking her sweet time, Weiss scrounged through the empty cabinet, just attempting to hold the pose for as long as possible.

"Dammit, where is it? Did someone move it?" Weiss made up excuses as she switched between dominant legs, stretching her ass on each swap.

"Uhh, Weiss? are you sure it's in there?" Ruby asked, not taking her eyes off of Weiss beautiful bottom which, for the moment, was her top.

"Positive, Ruby. I just have to keep looking." Weiss stated with a smile on her face and another switch of the legs.

Ruby was happy to hear that as it meant she would get to keep looking at Weiss' amazing ass. Ruby slowly dropped her towel to the floor, her vagina quickly becoming hotter and wetter. She hoped Weiss would never find her makeup.

"Uggh, I guess it's not here." Weiss informed as she quickly turned around, eager to see Ruby's face.

Ruby jumped back, taking her hand away from her soaking pussy. To which Weiss was more than happy to see.

"Ruby, were you... enjoying the view?" Weiss said with a chuckle.

"No. I was just... itchy. I had an itch on my leg, yep." Ruby nervously snapped back, but it wasn't fooling Weiss.

"Ruby, come on. I know you liked what you saw."

"Weiss, what are you-?" Ruby was cut off by Weiss grabing her by the chin and thrusting her tongue into her mouth.

Ruby pushed Weiss off and backed up, surprised by Weiss' sudden friendliness.

"Weiss, what are you doing?" Ruby asked, rubbing her lips off with her hand.

"Ruby. Don't act like that. You know you enjoyed it. And that you've been longing for sex. I see you under your covers at night, playing with yourself. Fingering your wet, sweet... when you think everybody else is asleep."

"Weiss, I-?"

"Shh, Ruby." Weiss walked over to Ruby, unhooking and dropping her bra to the ground, revealing her hard nipples to the young girl. "Come here, Ruby."

Weiss grabbed Ruby by the hair and pulled her head back, giving Weiss a perfect entrance to Ruby's mouth.

Weiss took full control, ravaging Ruby's mouth with her tongue, and pushing her left leg in between Ruby's.

Ruby fell into a trance as Weiss rubbed her leg on her most sensitive bundle of nerves. Ruby needed more. She began to grind against Weiss as her tongue quickly caught up with Weiss'.

The two girls fought for dominance as their tongues clashed, fighting for control over the others'.

Weiss eventually grabbed Ruby by the hips and lifted her into the air, to which Ruby wrapped her legs around Weiss. Not letting her go, Weiss kept their mouths together as she walked backwards and out the door into team RWBY's main room consisting of all of their beds. Weiss threw Ruby onto her bed which, unlike Ruby's, was NOT hanging from the ceiling by rope.

Ruby sat up and used her elbows as support as Weiss locked the door to the room and made her way over to her bed. Weiss pulled her panties down and threw them behind her using her leg. She stepped onto her hands and knees on the bed and crawled up Ruby. Once their lips had once again met, Weiss forced two fingers into Ruby's pussy, wasting no time with foreplay.

Ruby moaned into Weiss' mouth as Weiss pumped her fingers in and out of Ruby, her thumb rubbing viciously on Ruby's clit. Ruby bucked her hips repeatedly, humping Weiss' hand making it difficult for her to keep her rhythm going, but not impossible. Ruby moved her lips away from Weiss' in order to push her head into Weiss' shoulder, moaning louder and louder with each thrust. Ruby had wrapped her arms around Weiss' neck and Weiss rested her chin on Ruby's shoulder as her fingers sped up pace.

"Oh, Weiss. Ahhh, Weiss, make me cum." And that she did.

Ruby moaned Weiss' name in pleasure as bliss waves of happiness flowed through her body, her juice flooding Weiss' hand, and soaking her bed. But Weiss didn't care. Im fact, she was happy she made Ruby cum. She was probably the first person to do that.

Having successfully taken Ruby's virginity, Weiss brought her hand up to her mouth and sucked the two fingers she had used to put Ruby into the best orgasm of her life. As she sucked her fingers, drinking Ruby's very essence, Ruby brought her lips to Weiss', and joined in the fun as she began to lick Weiss' hand as well.

Ruby then threw Weiss onto the bed, flipping herself onto Weiss, taking the lead.

A smile spread over both Weiss' and Ruby's face as Ruby said happily, "Your turn."

* * *

**if i turned you on, a lot like i did myself while i was writing this, or if i helped you get off, leave a good review!**


	2. Linner Part 2

**i haven't written in a long time, which quite frankly is unacceptable. so, dylindian225, what is wrong? nothing. went on a small trip with my fam, and didn't feel like writing. when i got back however, i quickly became addicted to Arma 3, so... there's that. but, i finished chapter 2 with this and am halfway through with the next chapter of Reconstructed, so that's coming soon. anyways, STORY TIME!**

* * *

Ruby threw Weiss onto her back, her head just barely missing the bed's. Before Weiss could even move, Ruby had already pinned her lips to hers as 3 right fingers pushed into Weiss. Thrusting her fingers in and out of Weiss had her pulsating with pleasure. Ruby was devouring Weiss' mouth, who's tongue was no longer fighting back as Weiss herself was in a state of high she had never felt before. Sure, she had been with other women and even some men. And sure, she had masturbated a LOT of times. But this... this was different. This didn't just feel like sex, this felt like something more. Love, perhaps? Maybe, though the term seemed too over used nowadays and was tossed around like a hooker at a bachelor party.

Before Weiss could finish her thought, or her cry of Ruby's name for that matter, she was hit with a wave of pleasure and ecstasy like never before. She thought she had a heart attack from the shear overload of pleasure, and had went to heaven. But, that wasn't a good thing. Did she die? Did Ruby kill her? She couldn't let her flower live life knowing she had killed her.

Luckily, this was all in Weiss' head.

Her cum coated Ruby's hand, and when Weiss had finally come down, she fell onto Ruby.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, a faint sound of fear in her voice.

"I'm... great, Ruby." Weiss reassured Ruby, laying in her arms. In her strong, perfectly shaped arms.

Weiss just lay there, in both her and Ruby's cum, feeling Ruby's warm body and beating heart against hers.

Weiss opened her eyes and looked up at Ruby.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked the young girl.

"Yes, Weiss?" Ruby said, giving permission Weiss permission to speak.

"Let's fuck." Weiss said, with a grin on her face.

"Uhh, didn't we just-?" Ruby was interrupted by Weiss' tongue. She was starting to get a habit of doing that.

Weiss released herself from Ruby's lips, and threw her backwards onto the bed. Weiss looked Ruby's body up and down, but not getting distracted this time, she jumped off her bed and pulled the sheets up from the ground to look around under it. She pulled out something, and Ruby knew exactly what it was, although she played dumb.

"Weiss, what is that?" Ruby asked, nervous.

"Ugh, Ruby. It's called a dildo. Do I really have to explain all this to you?"

"I know what it is, I just couldn't see it the way you were turned."

Well, if you know what it is, then you know how it's used"

"Uhh, yeah. I mean, I've never used one before, but I know how it's... used."

"You seem nervous, Ruby."

"Yeah, well, this is all just...a lot to take in."

"Sorry for being so straight. It's just... you're so... mmm... You know?"

"No, not really."

"Well, it doesn't matter. What matters is how far I have to go to make you cum. Again. I'm guessing not too far."

Ruby chuckled hearing that, as Weiss got back onto the bed on knees. Her nipples were hard still, partly from Weiss' sexy presence, partly from how cold it was. But, she didn't care. She just wanted Weiss.

Weiss put her right hand on Ruby's right shoulder and held her in place, back down on her bed.

Weiss slowly inserted the tip of the toy into Ruby's vagina, moving it along the walls. It felt... squishy, was the best definition Ruby could come up with. It didnt matter how Ruby described it, it felt good regardless. The pleasure was nearly overwhelming, Weiss hadn't been in Ruby for more than 20 seconds before her body began to quiver under her hands in pleasure.

Knowing Ruby was rapidly approaching orgasm, Weiss sped up her pace in order to keep up with hers.

Ruby came for the second time in an hour, her sweet liquids covering the dildo, which was almost completely in-chambered in Ruby at this point.

Weiss brought the dildo up to her mouth, and wrapped her lips around it, slowly pulling it out of her mouth making sure to get every last drop of Ruby's essence.

Ruby pulled Weiss down on top of her and pulled her into a slow, romantic kiss.

"I think being together for the next 4 years wont be so bad after all." Weiss informed Ruby as she tenderly pecked her forehead.

Ruby smiled as she rested her head under Weiss' chin.

Just as Weiss and Ruby drifted off into sleep, they heard a sudden slamming sound, followed by, "Oh fuck!"

Weiss and Ruby looked towards the opposite side of the room, where a book lay closed on the ground below Yang and Blake's bed.

"Ninjas Of Love"

They looked up to Blake's be to see her laying still, watching them.

"Blake?" Weiss called out.

"Yes?" Blake answered.

* * *

**-GAME OVER-**

**leave a review, fagets!**


End file.
